EnGaño
by kana hatake
Summary: Sakura es una infeliz mujer casada con el hombre más atractivo de la ciudad, pero que oculta una doble vida y ese engaño la destrozara.


Engaño

Pareja: Sasuke x Sakura (leve) y Sasuke x Naruto (principal)

Rated: k +

Summary: Sakura es una infeliz mujer casada con el hombre más atractivo de la ciudad, pero que oculta una doble vida y ese engaño la destrozara.

Disclaimer. Esta es una obra de Masashi Kishimoto y como tal los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son © de Kishimoto

+++ Situación de Sakura +++

Para Sakura Uchiha, ese día era como cualquier otro día, lleno de cosas que hacer en su casa y por lo tanto sin nada que entretenerse, era la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha un prominente arquitecto de la ciudad de Konoha, uno de los más solicitados y mejor pagados de la zona, ella se había casado con el muy joven, cuando tenían solo 19 años y es que ella había quedado embarazada de Sasuke, pero desafortunadamente habían perdido al bebe en un accidente de auto y ella había quedado estéril debido a la profunda hemorragia de la cual había sido presa.

Sasuke aunque afectado por la pérdida de su primer hijo, no le había interesado en lo más mínimo el estado psicológico de su esposa y había dejado de verla como una mujer y ahora era simple y llanamente una persona que mantener y que cuidaba su casa, era solo su ama de llaves, pero curiosamente la verdadera ama de llaves era más apreciada que su esposa.

Como Sasuke no iba a regresar de su congreso en Suna hasta la siguiente semana, Sakura planeaba re decorar el tapiz, miraba el catálogo de tapices para la sala, y se encontraba tan absorta que no noto cuando entraba a su casa su amiga Ino Yamanaka.

-Querida- dijo suavemente Ino para no asustarla, Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga y sonrió- me alegra que estés bien… ¿y Sasuke?...

-Fue a un congreso a Suna volverá en una semana…

Ino se mordió un labio en señal de preocupación, algo no estaba bien con Ino, Sakura la miro y se levanto sentándola de inmediato en el sillón.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?- pregunto Sakura de manera preocupada

-Es solo que no puedo creer que Sasuke te haga eso…

-¿Hacerme qué?- pregunto Sakura a su amiga que solo molesta le tomo las manos suspirando profundamente antes de continuar

-Que te este engañando…

-…- Sakura se desconecto brevemente de lo que le decía, solo miro su fotografía de boda y miro de manera desconcertada a su amiga que solo podía esperar a que su amiga saliera de ese trance en el cual estaba.

-Sakura, tienes que enfrentarlo, no puedes seguir evadiendo ese momento…

-Sasuke está en Suna, volverá en siete días… no me puede estar engañando…

-Sakura, Hinata lo vio junto a su amante, ella quería comprar una casa más grande ahora que se caso con Kiba, pronto tendrá a su segundo hijo, querían una casa con un patio amplio pero acogedor para los niños, entonces fueron al fraccionamiento del Hokage, la casa que eligieron era la segunda más grande… Hinata me dijo que el vendedor les dijo que la más grande le pertenecía a un Uchiha…

-No te creo, Hinata debe de estar mintiendo… Ino estoy muy ocupada, no tengo tiempo para esto, le prometí a Sasuke que cuando volviera estaría la sala tapizada por completo…- dijo Sakura cortante y levantándose de repente, Ino también lo hizo y suspiro.

-Si cambias de opinión, ve al fraccionamiento y pregunta acerca de la casa 112, es la que está en venta, desde ahí tú verás lo que sucede, la casa de Sasuke es la 111, espero y puedas darte cuenta de lo que pasa- Ino salió del lugar dejando a Sakura en un profundo silencio acompañado de una profunda tristeza además de decepción.

* * *

Sakura no podía sacarse las palabras que Ino le hubiese contado días atrás así que, decidida a callarle la boca a todo el mundo, tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió hacia la dirección indicada por Ino, iba muy cautelosa demasiado, como si temiera que parte de lo expresado por Ino fuese verdad, más tomo confianza y valor y decidió seguir adelante, llego a la casa y se encontró al vendedor en turno, Rock Lee que muy emocionado le mostro la casa.

- El segundo piso es el mejor de todos en esta zona, desde aquí hay un gran ventanal que permiten la vista hacia cualquier parte de la privada, así como del bosque que se encuentra en la parte de atrás, mire… - Rock Lee señalo la casa que estaba enfrente, Sakura volteo y su corazón se partió en dos- ¡esa es una de las parejas modelos de esta privada!...

Su ESPOSO Sasuke, estaba jugando con unos niños en el patio de esa casa, eran idénticos a él por lo que no había duda alguna, eran de él, pero lo extraño es que no veía a otra mujer cerca de ellos, pronto a los juegos de los niños se integro otro hombre de piel morena con ojos azules y rubio… que por su manera tan delicada de vestir pudo asegurarlo, era un doncel.

Ese chico rubio que se integro a esa familia, llevaba una bebe con un vestido blanco que hacia juego a su sombrero además de que era rubia y tenía unos hermosos ojos negros, Sasuke se levanto y tomo a la bebe para luego juntar sus labios junto a los de ese chico rubio, Sakura desvió la vista y bajo corriendo de esa casa, cruzo la calle y toco la puerta, se escucho un alboroto dentro de la casa, una voz dijo que debían de ser las pizzas, quien le abrió era ese chico rubio y hubo una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de ambos ya que ambos, se conocían de hacía tiempo: era Naruto Uzumaki, el asistente de Sasuke por algunos meses… todo quedo claro.

+++ Situación de Naruto +++

Naruto Uzumaki había conseguido el mejor trabajo de su vida, había logrado convertirse en el asistente de Sasuke Uchiha, el magnate hombres de negocios de construcción de la ciudad; estaba feliz porque su trabajo era de medio tiempo, perfecto para proseguir con sus estudios y poco a poco alejarse del brutal acosador que tenia encima de él: Neiji Hyuga.

Naruto como siempre salió de su trabajo a las siete de la noche y esperaba que pasara el autobús, cuando Neiji llego en su moto y se estaciono cerca de su persona, el rubio tembló de miedo, no sabía qué hacer, Neiji había sido su novio tiempo atrás pero era un tipo excesivamente celoso y no veía sentido alguno en seguir con la relación sentimental que aun mantenían, sin embargo Neiji no era de esa clase de personas y de hecho, aun lo consideraba "suyo".

Justo esa tarde Neiji intentaba que Naruto subiese a su moto para llevarlo a un hotel, cuando de manera inesperada, Sasuke llego hasta ellos separando a Neiji de un puñetazo, Naruto grito ahogadamente pero se cayó al ver como su jefe lo recargaba contra su pecho y lo protegía en contra de las amenazas de Neiji.

-Lárgate de aquí- amenazo Sasuke- la próxima vez llamare a la policía…

-¡eres mío Naruto!- grito Neiji- ¡Que nunca se te olvide!...

Naruto temblaba de miedo mientras Sasuke alzaba el puño de manera amenazadora, no se encontraba bien, pronto empezó a marearse y sus sentidos estaban muy mal, Sasuke logro sujetarlo bien antes de que cayera desmayado en sus brazos y se golpeara en la cabeza, Sasuke lo llevo a su oficina y decidió que debería quedarse con él hasta que pudiera despertar y estar en condiciones de irse solo a su casa.

Naruto dormía de manera tranquila en esa oficina en el sillón del lugar además de estar recostado tenía una manta sobre su cuerpo asegurándose de que estuviese bien, Sasuke no resistió las ganas de acariciar su cabello haciéndolo de manera muy suave, lo miraba con mucha ternura, le parecía un lindo chico, un hermoso doncel… Sasuke suspiro de manera triste, aunque deseara con toda su alma tener algo con el rubio, sabía que eso sería imposible ya que ese lindo doncel tenia uno de los sentidos de moral más fuerte que hubiese conocido. Cuando el rubio empezó a abrir los ojos miro a su jefe encima prácticamente arriba de él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de manera espectacular y tiernamente se hizo a un lado para evitar que Sasuke se acercase demasiado a su persona.

-Perdóneme- pidió Naruto empezando a levantarse del sillón siendo detenido por Sasuke que solo lo empujo suavemente haciendo que de nuevo cayera sentado mientras Sasuke se acercaba lentamente a sus labios besándolos con suavidad, respeto, cariño… Naruto abrió los labios dejando que Sasuke introdujera su lengua de manera delicada, pronto Naruto se vio envuelto entre los brazos de Sasuke que respetuosamente mantenía sus manos en la cintura de Naruto que tiernamente envolvía sus brazos en el cuello del mayor que profundizaba el beso despacio.

-Naruto- murmuro Sasuke en su oreja- vamos te llevo a tu casa…

-Gracias- contesto Naruto besando una de sus mejillas- pero yo puedo irme solo…

-no con Neiji merodeando por ahí, déjame llevarte no intentare nada…

-Sé que me vas a respetar, pero debes de ser consciente de que Neiji es un hombre de armas tomar y no voy a permitir que te haga algo malo…

-Entonces no te llevare a tu casa, me temo que te llevare a un lugar diferente… solo por esta noche, para ti será lo mejor, así no tendrás que esperar a que Neiji intente hacerte algo malo de nuevo…

-…- Naruto sonreía sonrojado por lo que Sasuke intentaba hacer, estaba más que desesperado por lograr tener algo con el joven rubio…

-Está bien, vamos a ese lugar…- respondió Naruto dejándose cargar por la cintura por Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto descansaba entre los brazos de Sasuke que después de una intensa actividad sexual, estaba agotado y desfalleciente, además de que había perdido su virginidad con un gran hombre.

-Si mi padre viera con quien estoy, estaría tan orgulloso de mi… eres el mejor hombre que pude haber encontrado…

-Naruto… no soy tan bueno, recuerda que yo…

-SHHH, no pienses en eso, no rompas mi bello sueño por favor, no lo hagas…

Sasuke beso sus dulces labios con ternura dispuesto a hacer que Naruto no perdiera su dulce sueño y es que su vida empezaba a tener algo de sentido ahora que ese lindo rubio se había involucrado en su vida.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke compraron un departamento pequeño para ellos dos después de un año de relación, vivían inmensamente felices debido a que su vida se había modificado de una bella manera, no solo Neiji había salido de sus vidas, sino que, además ambos esperaban que pronto les pudieran confirmar el embarazo del rubio.

-Naruto, iré por unos días a Suna volveré en cuanto pueda dejar en claro la agenda para septiembre…

-¿Septiembre?- pregunto extrañado el rubio- si estoy embarazado, el bebe nacerá en diciembre…

-Los últimos dos meses son los más complicados del embarazo, no te dejare solo por lo menos unos seis meses, no quiero que me discutas ese tema, yo no quiero que tu y mi bebe pasen por necesidades innecesarias…

-hmpf- Naruto suspiro resignado, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que era casi imposible convencerlo de hacer lo opuesto

-Muy bien, entonces date prisa para que pronto te tengamos a nuestro lado…- pidió Naruto muy suplicantemente a su Hombre.

Después de que su relación había prosperado, seis años después con tres hijos, uno de cinco (casi seis), otro de tres y la más pequeña de meses, Sasuke y Naruto habían comprado una casa en el seguro y bellísimo fraccionamiento de Hokage, estaban felices era la casa más grande, la más acogedora y aquella que guardaba su bellísimo sueño de amor, era increíble que sus vecinos los consideraran los más unidos y la mejor pareja de todo el lugar: las parejas de hombres y mujeres admiraban su cariño y amor, las aquellas formadas por varones y donceles eran su envidia por su estrecha unión, eran los más envidiados de la zona., su felicidad ni siquiera era opacada por la verdad que ocultaba Sasuke detrás de esa fachada de esposo recto y respetable… Naruto entendía perfectamente su situación y no estaba dispuesto a echarla a perder con estupideces innecesarias, el no era esa clase de personas, con ver a su Obito, a su Kakashi y a su pequeña Rin, era más que feliz.

Cuando escucho el timbre de su casa, pensó que eran las pizzas que su hijo Kakashi había pedido por su sexto cumpleaños, Sasuke no era del tipo de personas que aceptara fácilmente en la dieta algún tipo de producto chatarra pero era el cumpleaños de su hermoso hijo Kakashi, así que por ese día solo por ese día acepto que parte del menú fuera pizza; cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y encontró a Sakura frente a ella su mundo maravilloso se hizo pedazos…

-Naruto, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- pregunto Sasuke a su esposo que solo miraba aterrado la puerta y volteo hacia Sasuke que corrió desesperado a la puerta y la cerro de un solo golpe, no estaba consciente de lo que sucedia pero si de lo que debía hacer.

-¿Qué haremos Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto aterrorizado su esposo lo miro con susto y lo abrazo, tomando la precisa decisión de tomar a los niños e irse del lugar.

-Tómalos y vete de aquí, toma las maletas en el auto del garaje trasero y yo enfrentare a Sakura…

-¿Te volveremos a ver?, ¿Yo o los niños?...

-Claro que si cuando todo se aclare…

-Entonces…- Naruto abrió la puerta dejando entrar a una sollozante Sakura en la puerta- merece una explicación, una explicación de verdad…

Naruto dejo entrar a la joven mujer a su hogar que miraba de manera suplicante a Sasuke, su hijo Kakashi parecía darse cuenta de que algo malo sucedia en ese momento porque tomo a sus hermanitos y los llevo a la habitación de sus padres para ver una película, dejo que Obito escogiera mientras se inclinaba en las escaleras para escuchar la platica que esa mujer pudiera decir acerca de su padre…

-Se que está mal, pero…

-TU cállate … ¡doncel maldito!...- vocifero Sakura a Naruto que solo se mordió los labios evitando llorar frente a ellos…- Sasuke vámonos a casa, no quiero que vuelvas a este lugar nunca más… no me importa, si no lo haces… soy capaz de matarlos a todos…

-Sakura…- intento razonar Sasuke ante su legitima esposa, que solo saco de su bolso una pistola, no iba sin armas, Naruto se aterro cubrió a Sasuke desesperado de que algo le pudiera pasar, Sasuke empujaba a Naruto mientras Sakura empezaba a prepararse para disparar, cuando…

-¡NO; PAPI!- grito Kakashi lanzándose contra sus padres recibiendo el balazo en su espalda, cerca de su corazón.

-¡KAKASHI!- grito Naruto recibiendo a su hijito entre sus brazos mientras se escuchaba varios gritos de niños y Naruto lloraba desconsolado con su hijo entre sus brazos, Sakura tiro el arma al suelo y salió corriendo de ese lugar aterrada, mientras Sasuke llamaba a una ambulancia y los vecinos llamaban a la policía, reportando a Sakura como una criminal.

+++ seis meses después+++

Naruto acompañaba a Kakashi una vez más al médico, para su puntual revisión acerca de ese balazo que había recibido meses atrás; Naruto miraba su propia vida como una especia de broma bizarra suspiro al ver como Kakashi se quejaba de una nueva inyección pero sonrió al ver como su esposo, ahora su esposo, le prometía a Kakashi una paleta si se dejaba inyectar.

-Ves, fue tan fácil- decía Sasuke a Kakashi con un profundo abrazo, mientras el pelinegro sonreía a su bellísimo doncel una vez más.

Sakura se declaro culpable de agresión en primer grado, se le condeno a rehabilitación por el uso excesivo de medicamentos analgésicos de caja fuerte, eso derivo en una psicosis temporal, Sasuke a cambio de no acusarla de intento de homicidio y que aceptara el trato, solicito el divorcio, que una vez desintoxicada Sakura, admitió que era lo mejor, ella hacía mucho tiempo que no amaba a Sasuke y en su clínica de rehabilitación conoció al hombre que iba a ser el amor de su vida, Sai, a la salida de ambos se casarían y navegarían en todo el mar hasta que la vida les alanzara, Naruto y Sasuke se casaron teniendo como testigos a sus dulces hijos y viendo que después de todo, su engaño salió bien librado, Sasuke tomo a su esposa, de su cintura y beso su mejilla.

-Te quiero Naruto…

-Y yo a ti, Sasuke- declaro el rubio antes de besar con profundidad a su sombrío amante.

FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Muy cursi, pero así me salió… espero un lindo review o en su caso solo una lectura…

Howling-out


End file.
